1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fixing apparatuses, and particularly to fixing apparatuses for heat sinks.
2. Related Art
Computer electronic devices such as central processing units (CPUs) frequently generate large amounts of heat, which can destabilize operation and cause damage. A heat sink placed in thermal contact with an electronic device transfers heat from the electronic device through conduction.
A conventional heat sink assembly comprises a heat sink and a fixing apparatus for attaching the heat sink to a motherboard. The fixing apparatus comprises a retention module, a back plate and a plurality of clips. In assembly, the retention module is securely attached on the motherboard with rivets, for facilitating attachment of the heat sink to the motherboard. The back plate is located below the motherboard with the clips, for reinforcing the motherboard. The heat sink is then fixed to the motherboard with the clips. In this procedure, the retention module and the back plate must be sequentially attached to the motherboard. The assembly process is unduly complicated and time-consuming. Furthermore, additional rivets and clips are needed to fix the retention module and the back plate to the motherboard. This unduly inflates costs.
It is strongly desired to provide an improved fixing apparatus which overcomes the above problems.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a fixing apparatus which comprises a retention module and a back plate secured to a motherboard simultaneously.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, a fixing apparatus in accordance with the present invention comprises a retention module and a back plate. The retention module is attached on a motherboard which defines a plurality of through apertures. The retention module comprises a plurality of posts depending therefrom. Each post defines a through hole in alignment with a corresponding through aperture. The back plate is attached on an underside of a motherboard, for reinforcing the motherboard. The back plate comprises a plurality of upwardly extending poles. The poles extend through the through apertures and the through holes to protrude from the retention module. The poles are downwardly stamped forming rivet joints between the retention module and the back plate.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with attached drawings, in which: